ekotheworldfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lox Lain
Here's a spot to let me know what's on your mind or the rest of the community on the EKO FORUMS. For help on editing, please make sure to check out WIKI EDITING HELP Lox Lain 09:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Question: Page Templates I'm completely new to wikia, not sure how to make pages following the default setup. I have noticed that there were pages for the basic classes and the advanced, but not for the first class-change classes (eg Mageknight). Would you mind letting me know how to create a page with the default template? -Anonymous ---- Answer: True. Some intermediate class-change pages would be nice! *To create a page, click the green "'''Add a Page" (usually found in top right of the screen or next to the "Pages On This Wiki" counter) button. *You can choose the article name by typing it in the box. This name will become the last part of the page's URL. *Select "standard page layout". *(For directions with screenshots, see http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:New_page) And be sure to check out WIKI EDITING HELP for more editing tips. I'm learning too. Lox Lain 09:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the warm welcome. Just gonna try and do my part a bit since I will be spending a lot of time with this game. :D Thanks for the help with that. Managed to make a page (Magiknight)! I am trying to make a few more based off of the other intermediate classes. However I cannot find the class-changing people for the Dragon Lancer and Dragon Buster, so it may be a while before I add any edits to those pages. Accyrsed 23:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- If my memory serves me right, awhile ago some players posted on the EKO Facebook page talking about how they successfully class changed to Dragon Lancer and Dragon Buster (they had trouble at the beginning too)... Thanks for creating the Magiknight page add and more. Really excited. Lox Lain 02:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- '''Question: i have just gotten my DGB and DGL to lvl 15 and i want to become a DGS but i cant find the trainer. could you plz tell me where i can find him or what i have to do to become a saber ---- Answer: This sounds like a question that you want to ask everybody (instead of just me). First, go ahead and post your question on the Dragon Saber page and the Beginner's Corner forum so more people can see it. Then we'll go from there! Lox Lain 02:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Can you do me a favor and affirm or deny a few things? Curious about them but have not been lucky enough to get them. Puyon Ribbon: seen multiple colors, got just blue. Are there others, do all colors drop them? Are they rare drops? Or common? Also, event monsters: Choco Drake: I know someone who got a chololate bar weapon on the first try. Is that a rare drop, or common? I am wondering, so I could make pages for these items with some affirmed information, not just theory, and I am just wondering a little myself. Accyrsed 22:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- *If you've seen multiple color ribbons then there must be. *If I rarely saw a Choco Drake and couldn't get one myself, then I would think it's not common. Lox Lain 09:28, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Just posted a "more in-depth" guide on changing jobs to Dragon Saber, hope people will stop asking the repeatitive question from now on. ;) Thanks for the welcome message, Lox. I'm really liking the game so far and hopefully I can be of some help expanding the Wiki. I've already updated the Dragon Lancer and Buster pages as a lot of people seem to have been confused on how to find them. Now to see what else I can find to update. :) Kaidah 22:17, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Admins Sorry, I am not trying to annoy you, but is there any chance you are going to appoint some wiki administrators? I don't know if I'd be that great, but if you're looking for a nomination I'd nominate Kaidah. Also, just so it reaches your attention, the wiki forums are still there. I found one of the topic locations and I could still post. About the forums, (please don't delete this unless necessary) I may have found a way to bring the forums to the wiki, in an easy-to-manage way. This page forms a basic template we've been using for communication for the past week or so: Chat:WikiEditing. Accyrsed I really appreciate the vote of confidence Accyrsed, but I don't know if we really need any administrators right now. After all, besides Lox, you and I are the only regular contributors so far. Which is really too bad. There's got to be plenty of knowledgeable players out there that could really help make this wiki great. Kaidah 03:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Possible Crashing Fix Do you think there will ever be the option to download a cache of the entire, or most of, the game? I do believe that is what crashes the app so much, namely for IPod players. Not everyone has the IPhone 4S, which I guess runs it the best - is there any chance the community would have the option to download a much larger app, so it will not have to download the terrain files and such - just make sure they match. The saving of the network capacity with that may be just enough to stop all crashing. Or at least the majority. I can only run with 6 monsters/players visible maximum, low visibility, no shadows, and no other player equipment. When my app tries to download those, along with the map data, it crashes out due to overload. I believe that may be the fix that could save us =) - if you could do it that is. Thanks, Accyrsed 21:12, March 7, 2012 (UTC) So that's why you kept dropping out the other day. I didn't realize that the game ran that poorly on iPods (I guess bragging about how smooth my 4s is would be bad form :P). Does this also happen on iPads or previous generations of iPhones? A larger game file containing basic, unchanging things like terrain data could be a good idea for all users. At the very least it would cut down on loading times when changing areas. Kaidah 03:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) No offense and all (to you at least anyways)...but - I do realize I may have misunderstood the lottery tickets - when I went to choose, or randomly receive my special event items, all I got were Charge Hammers and Fuse Pots, no shields nor weapons from the SOS event. I'd worked up 2mil points (400k from me) just to earn three of these. However, I earned none, and the rest of the items from the event I doubt I shall ever use. Is there any misunderstanding on my part? To be honest I believe the event was a waste in that case, no offense and all again... If there's any way you can shed the light on this topic, can you please? (possibly, though, not on my talk page yet somewhere where the community can see it so it can answer their problems also) Confused and slightly disappointed, Accyrsed 20:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I have a similar complaint about the lottery prizes. I had assumed we'd get a random chance at the cosplay reward items and only the cosplay items. At least I got one of them, but I should have gotten three as well. Also, my team only got 2500K team points, how did I get 8 lottery tickets? Yes we're a bit upset, but I think we're mostly confused. An explanation of what happened would be great, and if you're planning this for a future event try to make sure it's explained plainly to avoid this issue next time. Kaidah 01:31, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Shedding some light on this issue/closing it: Newletter acessible ingame March 1st Event of DollsNotice of Rule Change for Prizes Thanks for playing and supporting EKO. We've been reading player feedback converning various events we've held. In particular, we've learned that many players feel that the point target is too high, and they'd like a chance to get rare items that were only awarded to top scorers. The dev team has decided to change the rules whereby cosplay items were awarded depending on the player's point total. *Rule Change* Cosplay item recipients are now decided by a lottery. Upon earning a set number of TP, players receibe a lottery ticket that can be used towards one of the current event's five limited cosplay items. The cosplay item lottery will be held after the close of the event. Lottery start details will be announced at a later date. Check the event page to learn more about point requirements for lottery tickets, Lottery tickets also among prizes with a question mark (?). No changes to ranking-based awards. Our apologies for any inconvenience experienced due to the sudden update. We look forward to seeing you in ELemental Knights Online THE WORLD Elemental Knights Online Operating Staff If I'm getting this right, essentially what they did was inaddition to team rank prizes, they added pseudo event gacha, except that in this case, you could actually choose what items you wanted instead of gachaing and getting random/duplicate items. But as you had no instant result, you get the loser feeling later, which isn't good. In conclusion, they at least improved on the event back then by giving people who were low leveled a chance to get the items inaddition to high levelled peole who easily achieved the top rank. Like the recent Event Gacha. Nothing really to complain about. -Mornsta 06:32, June 23, 2012 (UTC)